Deep inside
by BlueHairedWench
Summary: Bulma turned away and walked out of the gravity room, completely unaware of Vegeta's eyes on her back. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT nor any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from writing my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Sorry if I made some grammar mistakes - English isn't my first language.**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining brightly through the window, which made Bulma open her eyes and scowl. She took a look on a clock standing on her bedside table - it was 6 a.m.

"Oh, for Kami's sake… I'm not going to fall asleep again, am I? I might get up already as well…" - she yawned and slowly got up. She pulled a silky bathrobe on and went downstairs for a glass of water.

As she came into the kitchen she saw her houseguest sitting at the table in front of heap of toasts and glass of milk. Bulma studied his meal for a while. She opened the cupboard and took few little jars from it.

"Don't you want some jam or honey? Toasts usually taste better with something on the top than on their own".

Vegeta grunted something she couldn't understand and took all she was holding in her hands. Bulma smirked nastily.

"Oh, I see. My mother didn't have time to cook something and you had to make your breakfast by yourself? Poor little prince…"

Vegeta's face went red, both from embarrassment and rage. That wench couldn't pass up the opportunity to mock him. He was hungry and her mother wasn't nowhere to find, so he decided to make something to eat on his own. He's seen few times how to make toasts in this strange heating - baking machine, he knew where to find bread and milk. But who would know where they kept jams?! Amount of cupboards in the kitchen was enormous, besides he was starving enough not to bother about some additions to his toasts. And now here she is - laughing him in the face.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to train."

Vegeta quickly stood up and left. Bulma's smile disappeared just as quickly. Maybe she shouldn't be so mean to him? At least he didn't wake her up demanding to make him something to eat, like Yamucha used to do. Yeah, Yamucha. Bulma was glad they split up since she caught him cheating. However, she felt lonely. In fact, she did long before that. They were arguing and breaking up, then coming back to each other all over again and each time it was making their relationship weaker. Actually she was expecting the break up coming, but it hurt her that he didn't simply talk to and cheated on her instead.

"Oh, enough. I'm not going to reflect it. Life's too short to cry over cheating bastard."

Suddenly Bulma felt a little sting of guilt. Vegeta hasn't had his breakfast because of her mean comment. In fact she didn't know what made her tell him that. Of course, he was never a lovable guy, but not a jerk to her either. Blue haired woman sighed and opened the fridge. She was going to make him up her previous behaviour. She prepared a huge tray of sandwiches with roasted turkey, lettuce, cheese and vegetables. Bulma decided to add a cup of coffee and orange juice to it and then headed to gravity chamber.

She took a look through the gravity room window. Vegeta was inside, flowing in the air, throwing ki blasts furiously. Bulma pushed red button on the other side of the door. Gravity went to normal and she walked in.

"Why are you here? I'm busy. If you don't want those washer machines the boy from the future told us about to crush you in three years, I suggest you to leave me alone."

He was breathing heavily, his body covered with sweat. All he was wearing were his training shorts, he had no shirt on. Bulma involuntarily looked him up and down - damn, he was well built, she has to admit it. One single drop of sweat floated down his neck, his chest, abdomen and then…

"Do you see something extraordinary here?" - Vegeta was clearly amused. Bulma cleared her throat and handed him food. She was blushing madly.

"Um, I'm sorry I was mean to you. Accept this as my apologize."

Vegeta said nothing, but he took the tray from her. In fact he was quite surprised - noone ever apologized to him. Of course he was angry and ashamed by her previous remark, but he never expected she would apologize. He thought she was too proud, cocky and sharp - tongued. And yet - she came to say sorry. Vegeta was a bit confused. And what was she looking at? Why was she studying him like he was a piece of strawberry cake? He felt like he was naked under her look. Oh, wait. He almost is naked. Shit.

"Apology accepted. Can you leave now?"

"Yeah, sorry about interrupting. Have a nice workout." - after that, Bulma turned away and walked out of the gravity room, completely unaware of Vegeta's eyes on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bulma was laying in her bed, thinking. What made her even slightly interested in Vegeta? He was handsome, of course. And intelligent. And most of all - proud and persistent. She somehow admired how he was killing himself everyday in gravity room to defeat the androids. Bulma had to admit - he indeed had something of prince inside of him. Besides, she felt lonely since she and Yamucha broke up. He was never a perfect guy, but he was there when she needed him. Well, most of the times she needed him. If he wasn't playing baseball somewhere, going out with his friends, cheating on her, dead… Bulma smiled to herself. Ha, that one was good. She sighed and got up from bed - the night was warm and she became thirsty.

Vegeta was sitting by the window in his room. He was gazing the stars deep in this thoughts. This blue haired earthling somehow attracted his attention. She was beautiful - he noticed that the first time they met, on Namek. Now he knew that she was also proud, intelligent and self - confident. In her own way she was strong, too. Completely different from that weakling of her mate. Speaking of which - what happened to him? Vegeta didn't see him coming to Capsule Corporation in few months already. Oh, that's right. They had that argument once, she called him dirty rag, slapped him in the face and left him in the middle of Capsule Corporation backyard. Vegeta smirked - weakling's look on face was really stupid. Anyways, does that mean they are not together anymore? It looks like they're not. So maybe he could get to know her closer, take her somewhere or something… Vegeta shook his head.

"What's the difference? I would never want her to be my mate anyway, sh…" - his thought was interrupted by terrible noise coming from downstairs. What the… ? He stood up and left his room.

Light in the kitchen was on. Vegeta came in and saw… um, something. He wasn't really sure what it was. There she was, the blue - haired woman, standing in the heap of broken mugs and glasses, her body wet from head to toe. Vegeta couldn't help but laughed. However it didn't stop him from noticing how tiny her nightgown was. Tiny and wet. He cleared his throat.

"You're in playing mood, I see."

"And you're sweet as always. Could you help me instead of standing there and laughing like an idiot?"

Vegeta grunted and picked her up to put her on the other side of the kitchen. The smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh, quit it. It's not funny."

"Of course, not at all." - Vegeta snorted - "What did you do?"

Bulma was honestly embarrassed. She was boring her eyes in the floor.

"Well, I took a bottle of water and I wanted to get a glass, but I accidentally caught on some mugs in the cupboard and… Stop laughing, would you?!"

"Nope." - Vegeta found the whole situation funny, of course, but not even close to that how was his laughter making her furious.

"Fine! I'm going upstairs. Goodnight, you jerk."

After Bulma left, Vegeta took a look on broken dishes on the floor. He snorted again, turned the light off and went back to his bedroom. That woman was not only beautiful and smart, but also pretty entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, you made my day better. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Bulma was sitting on the sofa and staring at the ceiling. She was lonely. Of course, she had friends and family she could always count on, but still - it just wasn't it. Since she broke up with Yamucha she felt something is missing in her life. Their relationship may not have been the best she could imagine, but it WAS. And now she was completely alone. She felt tears in her eyes. Bulma stood up and went to the kitchen, from where she returned with a glass and two bottles of white wine. She was going to get drunk - drunk in a sad way.

Blue - haired woman poured herself first glass and started reflecting on her past. When she and Yamucha met, she was only sixteen. It was almost a miracle their relationship lasted so many years. All of her friends had boyfriends, broke up with them, had next boyfriends and so on, so on… But she and Yamucha were always together, for better or worse. When he died, she went to Namek to search for Dragon Balls to bring him back. She was almost killed, she switched bodies with a frog, she went through all of it just for him. And what did she get in return? Him in bed with a blonde bitch.

"I'll drink for that. To Yamucha, the biggest jerk ever!" - she made a toast and drank whole glass of wine at once.

Vegeta took a look on a clock in gravity room. It was late - that was it for today, he had to rest. He didn't achieve Super Saiyajin yet. That was frustrating to the bones - why was Kakarotto able to do it and he is not? He is the prince, the elite of Saiyajin warriors and a lower - class had surpassed him. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger, then sighed in resignation. He went out of the gravity room and headed to his bedroom - for now warm shower was the best he could get.

Bulma has already emptied one and almost a half bottle of wine - she was dizzy at least. She decided to go to the kitchen for another bottle.

"As long as I can stand on my own, hihihi… Wait. I'm talking to myself. This is ba..ad."

As she was going back with a bottle in her hands, she saw Vegeta walking down the stairs. He just had a shower - she could tell by his still wet hair and some drops of water on his neck. He was wearing loose cotton pants and a T - shirt - all but not loose. Bulma thought he looked yummy. And she was completely sure it was not just because of the alcohol she had drunken.

"Vegeetaa… Would you mind joining me and my bottles?" - she asked with a grin on her face.

"Your what?" - Vegeta was disturbed. She looked a bit strange and she mumbled.

"My bottles! I have pleeenty of wine here…Well, I had. But we can share what's left, don't worry…"

"Um… what is wrong with you?" - Vegeta raised his eyebrow. That woman really was acting oddly.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie. I'm just a little drunk. Anyways, do you want to join me?"

Drunk. That was the keyword. Vegeta heard it a couple of times since he came to live on Earth. She was just intoxicated with some sort of alcohol. Join her, ha. Why not, it's not like he had something better to do.

"Ok, if you want to, I can join you."

Bulma was clearly happy. She ran to the kitchen for a glass for Vegeta, poured some wine into it and gave it to him.

"So this is this… wine, right?" - Vegeta didn't seem enthusiastic over a new drink. Completely opposite to Bulma.

"You have to try it! It's deliiicioous!"

Vegeta took a little sip from his glass. Indeed, it wasn't bad. He took another sip, balder this time. He never tasted something like this - it was sweet, sour and some kind of… warm at the same time. He emptied his glass immediately.

"Oh - oh, looks someone's in the drinky mood!" - Bulma was giggling and winked to him. - "You know what? We live together for such a long time and I know nothing about you! Tell me something."

"Like what?" - Vegeta poured himself another glass.

"I don't know. Something."

"And why is that? You never told me anything about yourself either."

Bulma looked at him with wide smile on her face. That was a good idea…

"So what do you say on that - you ask me a question, I have to answer. Then it's my turn. How does it sound to you?"

"Fair enough, I guess. So go ahead, ask me something." - he was drinking his third glass of wine. He has never tried alcohol before and he was getting a bit dizzy.

"Ok. What was your home planet like? Goku told me it was destroyed by Frieza many years ago, but what was it like before?"

Vegeta felt sudden sadness. He didn't want to answer that. He didn't even want to reflect on this - although he kept telling himself that his home planet doesn't mean anything to him, deep inside he knew it did. But he made a deal with that wench and now he had to answer her question.

"I don't remember much of planet Vegeta. I was taken by Frieza when I was 8, I've never seen it again. I remember it had two moons and plenty of stars on its crimson sky. That was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life…" - Vegeta cleared his throat. It was enough.

"Do you miss it? Your home, I mean…"

"Not so fast. Now it' my turn to ask a question."

Bulma was disappointed. But deal is a deal, she made the rules, so she had to comply with them.

"Ok, go on. Ask me something."

"Why did you and the weakling broke up?"

Bulma was silent for a while. Then Vegeta saw a little tear forming in her eye. Shit.

"He cheated on me."

Vegeta was surprised. So he was so stupid to cheat on her? Ha.

"So you were right you called him a dirty rag."

"So you heard it…" - she was a bit embarrassed. That argument wasn't exactly the one that a lady would want to be seen (or heard) participating in.

"It was hard not to. You were screaming so loudly even Kami would hear you. Nevertheless, you were right. What an idiot must one be to cheat on a woman like yourself?"

"Oh?" - Bulma decided to pull a string. "So now my question. Do you like me, you know, as a woman?"

"Be more precise, wench. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm… Are you somehow, let's say… attracted to me?"

Tada, we're dead. Why was he willing to participate in this stupid game in the first place?!

"…Yes." - this was getting more and more embarrassing. Vegeta was blushing madly and averted his eyes to look on the bottom of his glass. Yes, bottom - it was empty again. Bulma quickly took a bottle and filled it with wine. She was smirking in the corner of her lips.

"Ok. Now it's your turn, Vegeta."

"I don't know what to ask you about."

"So I gain an extra round!" - Bulma was giggling, her face already all red.

"What kind of a rule is that?! I do not agree!" - Vegeta felt like a trapped animal. Great, now she's going to bombard him with questions and he would have to answer all of them. Kami, why…

"Yeah, whatever. So… How many women have you been with?"

OH GOD. NO. Why is she asking him questions like that?! What a vulgar wench… He looked on a bottle of wine. It was empty. Shit, he thought maybe he would pour her a glass, tell her something irrelevant and she would forget her question. Why was it empty NOW?!

"Well, Vegeta? I'm waiting… Are you counting or what?" - she giggled wildly again. Vegeta, for a change, blushed wildly. Maybe he could throw a ki blast right in her face, just a small one…? A teeny - tiny one?

"Vegeta!" - the woman was getting impatient. He was truly lost. Oh, what the hell.

"None."

Bulma was truly shocked. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open for a short while.

"What do you mean, none? You've never had any woman? Not a single one? Not even kissing, anything?"

"Contain yourself, wench. How do you think, when was I about to have those women? On Frieza's ship? Or maybe on one of my happy purging missions?" - Vegeta was now truly ashamed. He really should have thrown that ki blast…

"So that's why you sometimes act so shyly when my mum tries to flirt with you!"

"Whatever. Why are you so surprised anyway?"

"Oh, you know, Vegeta. You are quite a hottie, to be honest… Oh, we're out of wine! What are we going to do now?" - Bulma was almost about to cry over lack of wine. Vegeta decided that was his chance to escape.

"Um, so maybe I should go to bed." - he tried to stand up, but damn! The gravity was suddenly much higher than normal on this planet. Plus everything was spinning around him. He decided that maybe he should stay here on the sofa. He hoped that Bulma would manage to go upstairs. He laid his head on a pillow and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes (rated M not without a reason).**

**Read and review! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

He was watching her.

The day was hot and sunny. Bulma was wearing tiny shorts and a sleeveless top. Her skin was moist with sweat, her clothes sticking to her body tightly. She was laying on a deckchair in the backyard, sipping lemonade from high glass. She accidentally put the glass on her cleavage and squeaked from the feeling of cold. This was the time he noticed she had no bra on. Oh, he noticed it clearly.

Vegeta gulped loudly. Kami, she was so perfect. He watched as she stood up, her hips swaying as she was walking to the house. She returned with a bottle of water. Blue - haired woman opened it, took a quick sip… and poured half of the content on herself. Vegeta felt his shorts tighten suddenly. He could almost hear the material of her top cracking under the pressure of her nipples.

He needed a cold shower , he did desperately.

Vegeta silently left the Capsule Corporation backyard and headed to his bedroom. He undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. The water was almost ice - cold, that was exactly what he needed. As his body calmed down a little, he began to think.

He was never really interested in women. Vegeta always had more important things to do in life. He was too focused on becoming the strongest to defeat Frieza one day. Before that, when he was younger, he was focused not to get killed by the tyrant or his men. And when he was returning so called home from mission, he was usually so badly injured all he was dreaming of was to be able to move without pain. Women? Who would have time for that?

Besides, he heard some things from Nappa about how Frieza's men used to "take" women by any occasion. By description he really doubted those women were able to walk ever again after that. He refused to be one of them. Thought of him being so… bestial was always making him sick. He loathed Frieza, his people and even himself for not being able to do something to stop them.

In fact he didn't believe he could ever feel something for a woman, not in this life. It's not like he wasn't dreaming of it, somewhere deep inside - to have someone by his side, through thick and thin. But life was tough, especially that of his - you can't always get what you want…

But there she was, so beautiful and attractive. Vegeta found it incomprehensible how appealing she was to him. That was a completely new feeling for him and he wasn't sure what to do about it. To addition it wasn't just her body he was attracted to. She was smart and proud, he enjoyed simply talking to her. Of course he would never tell her that, but no one ever was such a good conversation companionship to him as she was. And with every breath she takes, her breasts move up and down, and then…

Vegeta knew that imagining her like that certainly wouldn't let him calm down, but he couldn't help it. He would love to touch her, draw her skin with his fingers, lick her skin. He wondered how would it feel to pull her fragile body to his chest, grasp her hips tightly and kiss her. Vegeta reached for his already swollen member, rubbing it slowly. His whole body was shivering, images of Bulma constantly in his head. He was getting closer and closer…

"Vegeta? Are you here?" - Bulma heard the sound of water in the bathroom, he must be getting shower. Good.

SHIT.

"Hey, my mum made some fruit cocktail, would you want some? Besides, dinner is almost ready, so come downstairs as you finish your shower, okay?" - Bulma turned around and left.

Shit, shit, shit.

Vegeta stood in the shower, wet, both angry and embarrassed. She couldn't find better moment to pester him with some stupid fruit - something, could she? And of course she didn't think about knocking, he was lucky she didn't just come into the bathroom. Well, that would be truly monstrous. He was done for now. Vegeta stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He really hoped that fruit whatever will be worth it.

Bulma's smirk was growing from second to second.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So there's chapter 5. I don't want to be mean, but you know, guys... No reviews, no updates. ;)**

**Chapter 5**

Vegeta was sitting in the kitchen in front of huge plate of sandwiches. Bulma was bustling around, preparing some sort of cake for an afternoon snack. She accidentally put some flour on her face and Vegeta had to fight the urge to rub it off.

"Vegeta, how about a sponge - cake with strawberries and whipped cream?"

Vegeta bumbled something unintelligibly. That whipped cream would go much better with her belly than with strawberry cake.

"Oh, of course you would like it. You eat just like Goku does." - Bulma smiled widely.

"Are you suggesting my meals resemble those pig - out sessions of Kakarotto?! You must be willing to die in a painful way…" - Vegeta was getting angry. Observing Kakarotto eating was always making his stomach come to his throat. And she thought he eats the same way?! How humiliating…

"I mean you eat as much as he does. At least you know how to use fork." - Bulma knew how oversensitive he was on that point. Nevertheless, she found it extremely amusing to mock him and admire his fury. Besides, he looked even more handsome when he was angry.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" - Bulma left Vegeta alone in the kitchen. He already knew who he was, she could feel ki of the weakling drawing near Capsule Corporation for good ten minutes. Now he could smell flowers. Ugh.

"Hello, Bulma."

"Um, hi, Yamucha. What are you doing here?"

"Look, I want to apologize. I behaved like a swine, there is no excuse for what I did. But I understand now how much do you mean to me! That's for you. Do you like them?"

"Umm… Sure, they are lovely. Thank you."

Pathetic. Of course she doesn't like them, you idiot. She's allergic to gerberas. Last time she got them from one of her friends on birthday, she was sneezing for over a week.

"Can I come in?"

"You know, Yamucha, I don't think it's a good idea. You hurt me. I can forgive you, but I can't forget it. Let's stay friends."

"But you told me you like the flowers!"

Oh, Kami. Was he really such a moron?! Yeah, I like the flowers, let's have sex. Pfff…

"I did. It doesn't change the fact I don't want us get back together."

"Oh, don't be like this. You know you're important to me, Bulma…"

Vegeta felt her tiny ki spiking. She was getting nervous.

"But you are not to me. Please leave."

"What will you do if I don't?"

That was it. How dares he talking to her that way? Vegeta came out of the kitchen.

"If you don't, I'll throw you out in person."

Yamucha's eyes went a little wider, but he tried to stay cool.

"Don't get into this, Vegeta. It's not your business."

"You won't tell me what is my business, weakling. Now get out of here while I'm asking nicely."

"Make me."

Vegeta grabbed Yamucha by the collar and simply threw him out onto the lawn.

"Problem solved."

"Not so fast, you freak!" - Yamucha formed a ki blast and threw it in Vegeta and Bulma's direction. Vegeta shielded Bulma with his own body, repelling the blast. If he was angry before that, now he became furious. Before Yamucha could blink, Vegeta grasped his throat, clenching his teeth.

"Do it once again and I swear I will kill you, you coward." - Vegeta punched him in the face so hard Bulma could hear sound of Yamucha's jaw being crushed. - "Now get the fuck out of here, you piece of shit. Oh, and take your flowers with you." - he took the bouquet and threw it on Yamucha's back.

Vegeta encircled Bulma with his arms. He could feel she was shaking with fear.

"It's okay. Let's go inside."

Bulma looked him in the eyes. He noticed she was almost crying.

"Thank you, Vegeta… For everything."

Later that afternoon Bulma was sitting in the armchair with a cup of blackberry tea. She wandered what was Vegeta doing. The gravity chamber was empty, he wasn't anywhere in backyard either, doing push - ups or anything, so he had to be in his bedroom.

He really saved her today. She never thought Yamucha was capable of doing something like that. To throw a ki blast when she was standing right there? He could kill her instantly if not because of Vegeta. Bulma stood up, she decided she had to talk to Vegeta.

Vegeta was laying on his bed when he heard knocking.

"What?"

"It's me. May I come in?"

"Whatever." - Bulma slowly opened the door. Vegeta was on the bed, he didn't have his shirt on. How comes every time she wants to talk to him he has to distract her like that?

"So what is it?"

"Um, I came to say thank you for how you defended me earlier…"

"You already did. You don't have holes in your memory, do you?"

"Why you have to be like this? Would it hurt you to be nice once in your life?"

"I'm not sure, I've never tried this."

"Well, maybe you should. You know, you would be much more handsome without this scowl of yours."

"I don't need to be handsome, I am a warrior, not blasted male model."

"Oh, quit it, Vegeta. Why can't you just admit it?"

Vegeta was confused. What was she talking about?

"Admit what?"

Bulma took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Admit you have some feelings for me."

Vegeta blushed slightly - "I never said such a thing."

"Right, and because of that you think I don't see how you look at me. It's not like I'm blind, Vegeta!"

"Well, maybe you are."

"You know what? You are an idiot, Vegeta. Why are you afraid of what you feel? Is mighty prince Vegeta such a coward he can't state his own feelings? It won't kill you!"

"Oh, fuck you! I do have feelings for you, okay?! I can't make one day without thinking of you, you are in my dreams, in my thoughts, everywhere! Are you happy now, you wench?!" - Vegeta was panting heavily. She made him say that. He was screwed. Yay.

"Not yet."

"And what will make you happy so you could leave me alone?!"

"This." - Bulma moved her face closer to his. Vegeta hold his breath. She put her hand on his cheek, her delicate, warm skin against his. She closed her eyes and their lips met. Vegeta's body stiffened, he wasn't expecting that. Her lips were warm and moist, and pressed so tightly against his. It was surprisingly pleasant experience. He closed his eyes too, grabbed Bulma's waist and after a while deepened the kiss. Suddenly he felt her tongue slipping into his mouth, which made him moan quietly. Bulma's hands were roaming in his hair, pulling him closer.

And then she just stopped and moved away. She smiled, gave him one small kiss on the lips and walked out of his bedroom. He was standing stock - still, right in the place she left him, still shocked a bit.

That kissing thing was indeed a good invention.

**A/N I never liked Yamucha. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is a bit of dreamy chapter, I hope you will like it. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta was frustrated. He didn't do any progress today, he's been even beaten by his own training bots few times. He simply could not focus, his mind constantly busy with Bulma. She kissed him. She kissed him and he enjoyed it beyond imagination. Can it be he is falling in love with her? If somebody asked him question like this a year ago, he would laugh them in the face. He was Vegeta, prince of the warrior race of Saiyajins, he would fight, win and purge, that was his life. He would certainly not fall in love with some blue - haired earthling. But today he wasn't so sure about that.

He decided to end his training for today. He left the gravity chamber and headed to his room. As soon as he came in, he left all his clothes on the floor and went to take a shower. This was exactly what he needed - cool water cascading over his bruised body was making miracles to him. Vegeta stepped out of the shower, dried himself and slipped under the quilt. It was so warm and soft, soon he fell asleep.

_He looked around curiously. This place looked familiar, yet so… He couldn't find a proper word to describe it. He had that strange feeling in his stomach, something was going to happen. Vegeta took a look into the sky - it was crimson red, with magnitude of stars all over it. Several moons enlighting the ground he was standing on. Was this… ? This can't be…_

_Suddenly he felt someone's presence. He looked around and indeed, there was someone else, standing on the shore. The figure was cloaked and completely still. He came closer, scent of roses hit his nostrils._

_Then she turned around, blue - haired beauty with a white rose in her hand. She freed herself from the cloak and took a few steps closer to Vegeta. She was wearing a navy - blue lacy dress, folds of material embracing her minute body. Waves of the sea water were storming against her bare feet. There was a diadem on her head, now he could see it. Indeed, she looked like a queen._

_"Bulma? What… What does it suppose to mean? What is going on?"_

_"Oh, nothing really. It's just the fate giving you the chance to take a look into deep inside of you."_

_Unexpectedly, she threw off her dress, standing in front of him just by herself. Vegeta took a deep breath - she was absolutely stunning. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful creature as herself. _

_"Just trust yourself…" - her whisper made his body tremble._

_He couldn't resist to lean over and take her small face in his hands. Suddenly his tail… his tail! He hasn't noticed it up to now, he had his tail back! It wrapped itself closely around her bare thigh, soft dark brown fur nestling her smooth skin. Claiming her as his mate. Vegeta looked her in the eyes._

_"Bulma, I lo…"_

Vegeta jumped out of bed. Drops of sweat were running down his face, he was panting heavily. He stood up and walked up to the window, he needed some fresh air. The night was dark and warm.

His tail spot was itching.

**A/N So what do you think? Should I continue?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This was supposed to be a citrus chapter. Well, I'm afraid it didn't work out, so lemon warning, guys! ;) It's a slight one, though.**

**Chapter 7**

She knew she was falling in love with him.

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the wall. She was thinking. What exactly was causing all of this? Well, sure, Vegeta was handsome, but that wasn't the point. First of all, he was proud. And although it might have been irritating some times, she simply admired him for it. He was tough, persistent and proud. To be honest, for her that was a perfect picture of a warrior. The long he was living in her house, the more convinced she was becoming that on top of this he was also incredibly intelligent. She wasn't expecting that when they first met, but as the time went on, she was getting more and more impressed by his smart retorts, sarcastic comments and ironic answers to her questions. For the first time in her life she found a man that could really keep up with her intelligence and that attracted her.

Another thing was how he managed to change. When he and Nappa arrived to Earth, he was just cold - blooded murderer. When they met on Namek, not only he didn't kill her or her friends, but even tried to help them defeat Frieza (well, maybe he just chose safer option… oh, whatever, that's not a thing right now). And now… Bulma thought about a kiss they shared about a week ago. And she was sure that now Vegeta was nothing of a man he used to be.

All of a sudden Vegeta appeared in front of her. Bulma jumped up on a chair, surprised by his sudden coming into view. She looked him in the face and she felt chills along her spine. He looked so… wild. Bulma has never seen him like that - his eyes were glowing, his lips moist and parted, he was looking at her like if he was a tiger and she was his victim to be. And then he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

When they kissed for the first time, he was surprised, if not intimidated. But now he was certainly in charge. He pulled her closer, his arms encircling her waist so tight she couldn't move, but she didn't bother. He waited a brief moment just to make sure she wouldn't push him away. When she gave in, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue to her mouth, with which he made her moan quietly. After a while they parted a little.

"Vegeta…? Um, what is…" - Vegeta didn't let her finish. He looked her deeply in the eyes, she almost melted under his look.

"Be mine."

From all the things in the world, that was the one Bulma knew for sure she really wanted. This time it was she who initiated the kiss - delicate and passionate at the same time. Vegeta lifted her up and, not breaking a kiss for even a second, carried her upstairs. When they reached his bedroom, he opened a door with a light kick. His hands were wandering around her body, caressing her every curve. Bulma grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it off. She could see every muscle of his chest, for the first time that closely. Well, if she thought he was well built before, now she could tell he was simply divinely built. Vegeta smirked. He decided to give as good as he got, she turned Bulma around and started unzipping her dress. His movements were painfully slow, she could feel every inch of material flowing down her back, but he kept it that way. When half of her back was exposed to him, Vegeta started to put a trail of hot, wet kisses along her spine, what made her shiver. After her dress was unzipped completely, he slid her dress on the ground, made her turn around and looked at her.

God, she was stunning. Even more beautiful than in his dream. Her skin was fair and even smoother than silk and now she was wearing nothing but rose pink, lacy lingerie. Her body was calling him. Vegeta reached her back to undo her bra. He pulled it once… and nothing. He tried once again, the same. He was getting angry. Who invented this contraption?! He was right about to say something when Bulma undid it for him. And to think that he was convinced she couldn't look any better than a while ago. Well, without her bra - she did. Oh god, she really did.

However, he didn't have much time for thinking - Bulma was already pulling his pants down, leaving kisses on each part of his body she could reach. She giggled a little. Looks like somebody doesn't wear underwear!

"What do you find so… funny, woman?" - Vegeta said in at least dreamy voice, his eyes closed.

"Oh, nothing. Just admiring."

He opened his eyes and pulled her face close to his. He kissed her once again, then - moved his lips to her neck. Bulma moaned - he really knew how to kiss. Still kissing her, Vegeta reached to her thong and took it off. When she was completely naked in front of him, his kisses moved to her breasts. He was rubbing them, sucking her nipples gently, even biting them lightly from time to time. The more she stiffened under his touch, the bolder he was. After a while he took her in his arms and moved to bed. He laid her down on sheets, never stopping his efforts on pleasuring her. He was coming down with his kisses, lower and lower, until he reached her core. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, however he decided to trust his instincts. Bulma's moans assured him he was doing fine. He was licking and sucking her clit and she was twining under his body. Vegeta slipped his finger into her - he didn't expect how wet and tight she was. But what's more important, he didn't expect her reaction.

She slipped out from under him and moved herself on the top of his body.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just changed my mind a little… Now I'm on the top."

"Witch…"

"Shh, I can promise you won't regret it. Close your eyes…" - Vegeta didn't have much choice but to obey. As it turned out soon, it was the best kind of obedience he had ever made.

* * *

Bulma was nestling into Vegeta's chest. He was inhaling deeply, his body covered in sweat. He closed his arms around her small figure, trying to keep her scent.

Her finger began to wander around his scars. She was following each of them, suddenly one of them interested her particularly. It was round, with surprisingly smooth edges and it was located on his chest.

"How did you get this one? Who with you fighting with?"

Vegeta sighed. It was a rather unpleasant thing to discuss right now.

"Oh, I was hardly fighting. It was Frieza, when he killed me."

Bulma lifted her head up, her eyes wide in shock.

"He… killed you? Vegeta, you… you were killed by this… this monster?"

"I was. He killed me on Namek, he must have been totally pissed off with my talking, I think. Kakarotto even bu… " - Vegeta looked in her eyes and saw that… Fright. She was frightened because of his death. He decided to quit the subject.

"It doesn't matter. Frieza is dead, I'm alive. And I think you got absolutely convinced about the last one a while ago…" - he smirked and received a light punch from Bulma.

They laid in silence for a while. The air was heavy, sheets were sticking to their bodies, smell of lust still present in the room.

"Vegeta?"

"Mhh?"

"So you really were a virgin?"

"Oh, shut up."

**A/N Sorry I wasn't updating for a while, I'm pretty busy lately. I promise as soon as I have some time I will write more (only if you want me to, so… reviews, please!).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She looked so sexy. She was standing by the sink washing the dishes, but for Vegeta there was so much more than this to watch. Hot water running down her small hands as she took the plates one by one from the small table behind her, her hips swaying to the music she was listening to and the lather on her shirt - to him she was just perfect.

Vegeta stepped into the kitchen quietly, making sure she hasn't heard him coming. He came closer and when he was just as close he could smell the scent of her hair, he grabbed her waist, turned her to face him and kissed her wildly. She yelped, surprised by his actions, but gave in. Vegeta pushed Bulma to the wall not breaking a kiss for even a moment. His hands were wandering on her body, exploring every inch of it. Vegeta was already turned on, the more he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. Vulgar woman. He pushed himself onto her, pressing his swollen manhood to her pubic bone. He was trailing hot, wet kisses down Bulma's neck to her collar bone, then he decided that was not enough. He slowly started to unbutton her shirt, leaving her more and more naked in front of him. Bulma took Vegeta's shirt off, revealing his muscular chest and abdomen.

And then they heard squeaky screaming and Yamucha ran into the kitchen.

"Get off of her, you bastard!"

Vegeta looked at him, a bit confused. What the hell…? Yamucha was trying to hit him, ordering Bulma to run. Blue haired woman put her shirt on, covering her breasts.

"Run! What are you waiting for?! I'll try to stop him as long as I can, run!"

"Wait. Why should I run? You can't be thinking that…"

Yamucha was disorientated. He was pinning her to the wall, her shirt was laying on the floor, for Yamucha the situation was obvious. But what if… not? Yamucha tried to explain himself, but ended up rather asking than explaining.

"Um, he was… um, obviously… raping you?"

Vegeta's face turned red. Not only this moron interrupts them their foreplay, but dares to accuse him of rape?! He gritted his teeth so hard that he could almost hear them crushing.

"One more word and I will rape you, you idiot…"

Bulma was visibly embarrassed. Still not completely dressed and blushing madly, she looked at Yamucha.

"Vegeta was not raping me, Yamucha. You don't have to worry about that…"

Yamucha seemed perfectly shocked. So that means she… she was willing to do THIS with him?! This alien, psychopathic mass murderer whose comrade killed almost all of their friends and him particularly? For Yamucha that was too much.

"I won't let you make that mistake. Come on, Bulma, leave with me. Come now!" - he grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her to the hall. At least he tried to, because before he could even blink properly, Vegeta was holding him by the shirt, fifteen inches above the floor.

"Don't you dare put your dirty hands on her, weakling! She is mine!"

And for a brief moment, so brief that no one could notice this, Vegeta's eyes turned aqua blue.

**A/N Remember Yamucha's reaction before androids' arrival, when Bulma introduced little Trunks to Z Fighters? Well, he wasn't happy at least, plus he already knew who is the baby's father. He just had to be involved in all of this! And I still don't like him. :P I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N Enough of this lovey – dovey story. Things are getting a little crappy! …Ok, just kidding. It's still lovey – dovey. Enjoy and review (I'm serious, review!). ;-)**

**A/N 2 Ok, one more thing. Some chapters are shorter, some are longer, but generally – yes, they are short. Every chapter is supposed to describe one particular scene, that's why they aren't longer or filled with more action. So stop complaining! :P**

They were lying together in the bed, smell of sex still present in the air. Bulma laid her head in the hollow between Vegeta's collar bone and neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin. He was caressing her hair, inhaling deeply with its scent. To him it was so perfect that hard to understand. Bulma lifted her eyes up on Vegeta's.

"I will never leave you, Vegeta."

Vegeta froze. Could he promise her the same? Referring to what the strange boy from the future said he would get killed by androids. He was trying hardest he could to become stronger, to achieve Super Saiyajin, but he still didn't succeed. He didn't know if he was able to protect her. If not him, who would?

Kakarotto. She was his friend for almost his whole life, Vegeta was sure he would protect her. But what if he died just as in this alternative timeline? What if he didn't even have the chance to try to protect her from the androids? As much as he wanted to beat his rival, to be better than him, that thought worried Vegeta. And he certainly couldn't depend on him in case Vegeta dies, future was too uncertain.

There was also that weakling, Yamucha. He and Bulma were a couple for years, he obviously cared for her. But… Nooo. Vegeta shook his head. He couldn't even defend himself, this was a bad idea. Besides, as Vegeta was able to observe, he was a coward. When androids attack he would possibly run away, not even bothering to take Bulma with him. Shit.

Bal… erm, Kuririn. He might have been small, but Vegeta couldn't deny he was one of the bravest humans he's ever met. He kept fighting even if he knew he couldn't win, like with Frieza on Namek. Vegeta didn't show it, but he admired little man for this, that time he didn't manage to be as brave as he was. But still… he wasn't strong enough to protect Bulma. The situation was crappy. Vegeta understood he had no one to count on, he had to take care of her by himself. He HAD TO become Super Saiyajin and be able to defend her by himself. There were no other options.

And this was the time he made his decision.

"I'm leaving."

Bulma looked him in the eyes, lifting her head a bit higher.

"Leaving? To where, when, why? What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"I'm leaving into space. I have to train and become Super Saiyajin."

Bulma gasped. Why he was willing to leave now?

"But… What about us?"

"There is no us, Bulma. I am all by myself and I will do what I consider appropriate."

"Fine. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me. Then you can leave even to the end of the universe."

Vegeta looked her in the eyes.

"I don't love you. I never did."

He stood up, took his clothes and left her room. Bulma sat on the bed, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Vegeta shut the door behind him. He just burnt all the bridges. Now he could train, become stronger, destroy those washing machines and keep her safe. This was the point, right?

He could lie to her, but he couldn't lie to himself. And now he felt like dying inside.

Vegeta opened the closet, took some clothes, underwear and his armor. He was about to leave now, not wanting to meet her at the way.

_One month later_

Bulma was sitting on the toilet, waiting. Those few minutes felt like eternity. The alarm rang and she looked at the test in her hand.

She was screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Sorry guys, it's another extremely short chapter. I wanted to go on with the plot and make the chapter three times longer, but as I wrote the last sentence I decided it was just a perfect place to stop. I promise the continuation will be uploaded soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been almost half a year since Vegeta left. Bulma was getting bigger, heavier and angrier. She was making herself a vegetable juice, chopping vegetables one by one.

"One veget… a, two Vegetas, three Vegetas…" – she murmured while cutting celery with the biggest knife she could find in a kitchen drawer. Well, in fact it was a kind of machete – it fitted perfectly in her hand. She wouldn't complain if that piece which fell onto the floor a moment ago was actually Vegeta's head.

"You mangy son of a… Shit!" – she quickly put index finger into her mouth, sucking the blood from the cut.

Suddenly Bulma shook her head. How comes he hasn't ran out of fuel yet? The capacity of fuel tank in her father's ship was big, but it wasn't endless. She really hoped he would know how to check the fuel level and not crash somewhere in the space. No matter how hard she tried to get over it, she still loved Vegeta. And now she was pregnant with him.

She laughed quietly. Yamucha's face, when he saw her with that already big belly, was hilarious. She would swear he stopped breathing for a minute. Perfect revenge for cheating… Well, it would be perfect if Vegeta was here with her. Bulma cursed angrily. She really didn't have luck – her first boyfriend cheated on her and the second one left her pregnant and ran away. Something must have been really wrong with her.

"I bet you will run away from me as well… as soon as you grow up enough to be able to, of course." – she spoke to her belly, sad and smiling at the same time.

* * *

Red light started blinking furiously. Vegeta took a look on sensors, apparently he was running out of fuel. Great, now he had no choice but come back on Earth. He really didn't want to – he wasn't sure if he was ready to look into her face. He still felt awful about what he did to her – but of course he would never admit it. He achieved Super Saiyajin about a month ago, but still hesitated about going back. And now it turned out that stupid fuel made decision for him. Crashing somewhere in the space wasn't very tempting. Vegeta sighed. He should be able to return, if only he departed immediately. He set flight's directories and pushed launch button. The engines whirred and the space ship headed to his new home, blue, watery mud ball. Earth.

Vegeta hasn't decided yet if he was happy or not with going back.

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the garden in the shadow of apple trees. She was reading a book, sipping strawberry tea from a sophisticated cup. Suddenly she heard familiar whirring. It was coming closer and closer, she was sure about that. Is it possible that… he's coming back?

Blue haired woman put the cup away and leaned her hands on her belly. She was waiting.

All of the sudden Capsule Corporation space ship crashed in the back of yard, smashing five or six pines and leaving huge crater in the ground. The ship was leaning on a side, undercarriage obviously damaged, one of the windows broken, leaving pieces of glass on the lawn.

Bulma smirked viciously.

"Hmph. Perfect landing, prince."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N Here it goes – next chapter just as promised. Thank you for all reviews I got as far – guys, you are incredible. ;) Thank you and leave more of them (oh, how greedy… :D).**

**So… The News!**

* * *

Vegeta opened his left eye. He obviously has been carried to medical room and now he was literally pinned to the bed with three different drips. Vegeta opened his both eyes and lifted his head up a little to take a look around.

"Don't move."

"And why is that?" – the last thing Vegeta was in the mood to was arguing with this wench. She was sitting on his bedside, those huge blue eyes staring at him. He felt like having a déjà vu.

"Because you have three broken ribs, sprained ankle and broken leg, about two thousands of bruises and cuts and fever on the top of that. Because you were unconscious for almost seventy hours. And because you ruined my backyard, you owe me."

"Hmph…" – Vegeta didn't really have any argument for that. That backyard used to be nice, he thought. After that he fell asleep.

* * *

He didn't remember much of last few days, most of the time he was sleeping through. He would sometimes wake up and see her sitting by, though he has never seen her coming in or out, every time she was already there. There were no serving robots around him, Bulma was the only one who has been taking care of him. She would bring him meals (and in the beginning she even fed him! GOD!), change his drips and bandages, give him some medications and just… sit. Once he woke up feeling her cleansing his forehead from sweat – he didn't really understand it, but somehow he thought that was the nicest thing anyone ever did for him. After about a week Vegeta decided it was time to finally get up from bed. His chest still hurt as hell, but he didn't want to be seen so weak. He was a warrior, not a five – year old girl, for Kami's sake. He could take a little pain – broken ribs, big deal.

Vegeta slowly sit up. He felt fine. Enough of that lying, he had to train. He stood up quickly… And quickly fell over the floor, breaking a chair and making deafening noise. He didn't make it to get back to the bed when Bulma appeared in front of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You are supposed to lie in the bed and let your body heal! We don't have healing capsules here, sorry, prince. So get your ass back to bed and don't make me repeat myself!"

Vegeta already had a bunch of sarcastic retorts on his mind. He used all of the energy he had left to try to look on her. And… His jaw literally dropped onto the floor.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

How comes he didn't notice it before?! Ha. He was lying all the time and she was sitting on his bedside, he's never seen her standing, with this… huge belly within sight. She was obviously pregnant. Vegeta suddenly felt like someone slapped him straight in the face. And then he felt like someone thrust a knife into his heart and turned it around inside.

He knew he hurt her badly. But this… this was far beyond his imagination. Vegeta made the greatest effort to breathe normally.

"I… I didn't know."

"Oh, of course you didn't. You should have been able to see something more than the tip of your own nose."

Vegeta was still on the floor, more and more sad, but also disappointed, hurt and angry. She had to mock him like that – THAT - was not enough. Was this supposed to be some kind of revenge or what? He gritted his teeth. Well, if it was, it was working just perfectly. As he spoke his voice was trembling. He really, really hoped Bulma didn't notice that, he already had enough of humiliation.

"You know what, leave me alone. Go to see your weakling, he's probably freaking out you're here with a mass murderer like me."

"What? Why would I want to see Yamucha? Come here, I'll help you." – Bulma was confused. What the hell was his point? She tried to lift him up a bit, but he jerked his arm away from her.

"You know, for such a genius you claim yourself to be you can be really dense sometimes."

"I may be dense, but you are a dick. Royal pain in the ass!" – hurt or not, Vegeta could be an asshole. Besides, she still didn't have the occasion to berate him for… well, for everything.

"I'm a dick? I'm not the one who's sleeping around with weaklings!"

Bulma's eyes went wide with amazement. Was he thinking she was back together with Yamucha? In what universe…? Idiots, idiots everywhere. Bulma scowled, her face flushing red with anger.

"Well, it turns out you are, because I am definitely not sleeping with anyone. Unfortunately, by the way."

"But you are pregnant! What, you made it all by yourself?! Knitting maybe?!"

"I would say your help was quite significant! It's you I'm pregnant with, moron!" – Bulma turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Vegeta was still on the floor – half sitting, half lying.

He had absolutely no idea what to do with his life now.

* * *

**A/N Huge belly fragment is dedicated to Doth – your reviews really make my day brighter. ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N It really didn't come out the way I planned, but I think it's not that bad (although I know what you'll say – too short, again…) – enjoy and review!**

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body was aching. How long has she been asleep? She tried to lift herself up carefully, but she immediately groaned from the pain. She looked around, her eyes met his.

Good. She didn't want to be alone.

Her eyes laid on the clock behind his back. So it has been already an hour... since her son was born. She smiled unwillingly.

"Where's my boy? Where's Trunks?"

"Don't worry, he is right here. Do you want to hold him now? Should I give him to you?"

"Yes, Yamucha. Give him to me."

She looked at small, chubby body of her baby boy in her arms. He was so little and adorable with this thin lavender hair and huge blue eyes. The boy was looking at her, his tiny face focused and serious.

"Hello, my little boy. I'm your mum, see? Don't stare at me like this, I'm not going to eat you."

Trunks scowled and raised his eyebrows a little. Bulma started to laugh.

"You're just about an hour old and you already look exactly like your father. I hope you will be taking the rest after me." – holding her son, she looked at Yamucha. He could tell she was worried about something. Or maybe it was just the pain she was going through? He wasn't sure.

"What is it, Bulma?"

"I… I don't know if I should talk to you about it…"

"Come on. If you have something on your mind that is bothering you, I'm here. You can count on me, Bulma." – Yamucha smiled wanly. He has already sort of had an idea what she was thinking about.

"It's just… I had a dream, you know. In that dream Vegeta was here, sitting by me and holding my hand. He was holding Trunks in his arms, whispering something to him… And before he left, he kissed me on the forehead… Oh, nevermind. It must be all because of the hormones, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, you don't have to feel sorry. I've told you – I'm here for you. If you have a need to talk to someone, I'm here, so don't even hesitate to pick me."

"Thanks…" – Bulma smiled, watching her baby falling asleep.

"You're hungry? I know, I'll bring you something good. Does fruit salad sound good to you? You'll be ok till I'm back, right?"

"Sure, Yamucha. Thank you for everything."

"No problem." – Yamucha sent her a smile, turned around and left.

Bulma's smile disappeared as a one single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Yamucha closed the door behind him.

"You should really talk to her."

"Mind your own business. I don't need your smartass advice."

"You know, you claim yourself to be a prince. A brave, proud warrior. But you know what? You are none of them, Vegeta. You are just a coward. You can't skulk like this forever."

"Get out of my way before I kill you, weakling." – Vegeta's stare was cold and empty, it showed absolutely nothing. But deep inside he knew well that Yamucha was so damn right.

* * *

**A/N I treated Yamucha badly in previous chapters. It's not like I hate him – he is just so… featureless, I'd say. And he really doesn't go together with Bulma! But let's let him be useful for once… :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N Events of this chapter take place right before androids' arrival and the Cell Game. I thought it's time for a little breakthrough. ;) Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma was walking through the forest with Trunks in her arms. The day was warm and peaceful, but she was anxious. The next day was about to decide about their life or death.

She finally reached the capsule house deep into the woods. Since Vegeta was back on Earth, he lived there – he clearly rejected her invitation to live with her like before. Bulma sighed and knocked the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Vegeta. May I come in?"

"No."

"I'm coming in!"

Vegeta grunted. Why was she even asking? Bulma came in, purple haired boy in her arms waved his little hand to him. Vegeta ignored it.

"What do you want?"

"You know, since it's tomorrow androids arrive… I thought you would like to see Trunks before the fight."

"You thought wrong. If that's all, leave me alone."

He could see disappointment in her eyes as she was leaving. His son started to cry.

As the door closed behind them, Vegeta sat down on the floor. He hoped he would see them once again.

* * *

Huge, heavy door creaked while closing behind him. He's never seen a place like this before. The air was thick and hot, it was hard to breathe. He noticed that there was not much oxygen, that explained why he was panting heavily despite the fact he has just came in. And around him… there was nothing, only wide, white space without even a spot.

There was only him and his father for a whole year.

* * *

Vegeta was warming up. He could feel the boy's look on his back. Damn it, he should be training, not staring mindlessly.

"What are you staring at?" – Trunks budged nervously.

"Nothing… I was just wondering… Would you like to spar?"

"Why not. But I warn you – if you'll be holding me back, I will train by myself."

Trunks smiled faintly. It's been six months since they were inside the chamber and for the first time father agreed to train with him, not just alone. That was his chance, right? He would show him what he's capable of.

Without a warning, Trunks threw a large ki blast in his direction. Vegeta dodged it easily and smirked.

"Boy, if you want to spar, you have to do better than this."

Trunks smirked back.

"I'm just warming up."

After a while they were fighting for real, punches and kicks rumbled in the air. Trunks caught Vegeta's fist and looked him straight in the eyes. Now or never.

"Do you love her?"

Vegeta froze in surprise and received a powerful punch in the jaw. He fell down, ripping the tiles off from the floor with his own back.

"That's my affair, brat." – before he stood up, Trunks got hit by his blast. You want to play that way? Fair enough.

Their forearms crossed, both men were clinched in the air. Trunks wasn't going to back down now.

"She cries almost every night holding the picture of you." – boy hissed though clenched teeth furiously - "My mother, her from my timeline."

"That's not my problem, boy." – Vegeta broke the clinch and kicked Trunks in the stomach. The boy hit the ground with a thud.

"What are you afraid of? Why can't you admit they are important to you? If we die in the fight… if YOU die she would never know. And she will be suffering her whole life, wondering why you couldn't love her. Just like her from my timeline. Do you want this? Is it really what you want for her? Answer me, father."

Suddenly something in Vegeta's stare… changed. It was not empty anymore, Trunks could see fury in it. Fury and pain.

"Do you love her? Answer me!"

"I do, I fucking do! You want me to say that she is the most important in the world for me, her and our son? FINE! They are, you are! What else do you want from me?!"

Trunks stood still. He couldn't even imagine his father would burst out like this. So… It turned out his mother was right all the time, she was so right… There was something inside of him, he just didn't want to show it. Trunks shook his head a bit.

"So… why don't you tell her that? I mean… she is all alone, lonely as hell…"

"If I die… It will be better this way." – his voice was breaking – "If she bonds with me and I die… she will be broken. I… I can't let it happen. This is better."

"She is already bonded with you! Can't you see it? Are you blind or what?!"

"Maybe I chose to be blind."

Vegeta landed on the ground. He turned around and walked away, leaving his son still on the ground. Now he was determined not to get killed like never before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N So it looks like it's the last chapter of Deep inside. Thanks to all who followed, favorited and reviewed the story (and, by the way, I've got another B/V story on my mind… ;-) ). Enjoy!**

* * *

The battle dust has settled down. The world was safe again, but the price was huge - Goku was dead. Her son - well, the future version of him - and friends gathered in one of the rooms in Capsule Corporation. Everyone was there except for Vegeta.

Bulma was worried. Trunks didn't want to tell her much, neither did Gohan. He could have be hurt, maybe even dying somewhere in the middle of wasteland. Blue haired woman was walking in circles nervously. Suddenly the door opened and Vegeta appeared on the doorstep.

He looked terribly - his hair was a mess, cuts and bruises covered his skin, she could tell his left forearm was broken. But was scared her the most was his blank stare, like there was nothing left inside of him.

Trunks looked around at his friends.

"Um, guys… I think we should leave them alone for a while…" - everybody nodded and left the room. Without a word Vegeta sat on the floor in the corner, the silence was crushing. Bulma sat right next to him, their arms touching.

"You know you can talk to me, Vegeta."

He didn't move, even when one single tear ran down his face. Bulma has never seen him so broken down and vulnerable.

"I couldn't do anything… I was supposed to be the world's strongest, the prince of all Saiyajins, the ruler of the world… But I couldn't even save my own son from being killed… I failed him, I failed you, I failed everyone, even myself. I am no warrior and I am no man…"

"Vegeta, you must understand something - you are not almighty. But it doesn't mean you can't be everything to someone."

Vegeta looked her in the eyes for the first time .

"How can you say that? After how I treated you?"

"Haven't I told you I will never leave you?"

Bulma took his hands into hers. He was always wearing those ridiculous white gloves for fighting… She took them off, caressing soft skin of his hands. She leaned forward and kissed them tenderly, which made Vegeta quiver.

Vegeta took her face into his hands and put a soft kiss on her lips, checking her reaction. She was truly entitled to slap him in the face for everything he's done.

As he pulled himself from her, her eyes were still closed, her face all calm. Vegeta stood up and fell on his knees. She looked at him, amazed by all of this.

"I am so sorry…"

Before he could blink he felt her lips on his. How the hell could a human be so fast? Bulma took his armor off, kissing every bruise she ran into. He simply tore her blouse off and started to kiss, bite and suck her skin, making her moan his name. He had to admit it sounded good. Bulma looked him in the eyes, her face flushing, sparks dancing in her stare.

"Vegeta… fuck me."

* * *

"AAARRRGHH!" - Piccolo yelled frantically ripping his ears off. His blood made a purple puddle on the floor.

"Piccolo - san! What's wrong, what happened?!"

"I bet there are times Piccolo wishes he didn't have such sensitive hearing…" - Kuririn said with a grin plastered on his face. Trunks looked at him, confused - he didn't really get what he was talking about.

"In other words your parents are having some… juicy reunion, I would say." - Muten Roshi added innocently. Oh. Trunks blushed.

"You know, I don't think I needed to know this…"

* * *

Vegeta was still laying on Bulma, his body fitted hers so perfectly. He closed his eyes and inhaled with her scent. After a while he lifted his head to look at her… and received a powerful slap.

"What?!"

"Don't you ever kneel before me again. You are a prince, for Kami's sake…" - Bulma was laughing at him, he returned a smile.

"You're a witch, you know?"

"But you love me for that."

"Hmph…"

He would have to be insane to admit it aloud.

* * *

**A/N That's it! How about some last chapter reviews? ;-)**


End file.
